Heretofore, as liquid-sealed antivibration devices for supporting a vibration generation body such as a wheel, an engine or the like on a body of a vehicle, there has been known a liquid-sealed antivibration device which damps vibration by the good use of a resonance phenomenon of liquid (Patent Literature 1). In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an antivibration base body defines two liquid chambers between a shaft member and a sleeve member, and an orifice forming member disposed inside the sleeve member forms an orifice enabling the two liquid chambers to communicate with each other. In this liquid-sealed antivibration device, the work for sealing liquid is carried out by immersing into liquid the antivibration base body with the orifice forming member assembled, putting the sleeve member on the outer side of the orifice forming member in the liquid and then, contracting the diameter of the sleeve member.